Entrapped
by JForward
Summary: Summary: Oneshot. WerewolfTen and Rose are captured and the Doctor’s locked in a cell for violating a law that he didn’t know about, but the full moon’s approaching and even an alien moon can make him transform. Will the Doctor be able to control his wolf


**Title: Entrapped.**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: Oneshot. Werewolf-Ten and Rose are captured and the Doctor's locked in a cell for violating a law that he didn't know about, but the full moon's approaching and even an alien moon can make him transform. Will the Doctor be able to control his wolf side? Follows WolfDoctor. You need to read that to understand it.**

**I sadly do not own Doctor who or the absolutely wonderful David Tennant. Oh well. I can dream…**

"**How was I to know that it's illegal to sneeze here?" The Doctor gasped at Rose as they ran. She was running at full speed and didn't answer, focusing on running. The hulking guards were faster, however, and although they tried to escape, they failed.**

**The Doctor cried out and went down as a stun bolt shot into his back, Rose quickly following his lead. The huge, half-rat winged guards slowed next to them, each wearing a suit of rock-hard marble colour armour. They grunted at each other and scooped the motionless bodies up, turning back to take them to the prison.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Doctor stirred groggily, and immediately recognised the smell in the air, which he would do even without the wolfish enhancements. It was the musty, dry rot mixed with BO sort of smell that made him recognise it as a dungeon, the kind of place he'd visited many times. He remembered the colosseum, a dungeon like this. Before the bite. Only there, there was a torch. Here, it was pitch black.**

**He couldn't tell properly, but he knew that when he'd been captured there hadn't been long till the full moon. How long had he been here? Without the moonlight would he change? His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, and he noted Rose in the cage across from him. They were small cells, so he thought the term 'cage' was appropriate. He couldn't stand properly and it was hardly a step to each side. He placed his hands against the bars.**

"**Rose?" He called, loudly, and she stirred with a groan, rubbing her eyes. "Doctor! Where are you? Where are we? I can't see! Have I gone blind, god, Doctor, help me!"  
"Calm down, Rose! Just sit still for a while. Your eyes will adjust. Or they should do" He would've been able to see slightly with his Time Lord abilities anyway, but he could see almost as clear as if it was daylight, another sign of an approaching moon. He had guessed early on that any full moon would trigger his change, not just the Earth's moon.**

**There were a few other prisoners in with them. Some human-looking, some not. All of them were dull-eyed, hopeless, lost-looking. Rose spoke again. "Doctor, where are we? It's so dark, I can only just see you" "I'm not sure, in the dungeon I'd guess. The more depressing thing is they've taken my jacket, so that means they've got my stuff. Maybe we could-" A voice cut him off, a guttural, angry voice; one of the guards. "No conspiritating!" The Doctor only just noticed him as he appeared clutching a torch. Rose saw the Doctor's pupils dilate as he approached, and shivered. The sight was unnerving.**

"**What time is it?" The Doctor asked immediately, but was ignored. Rose subconsciously noted that the Doctor seemed to be trying to stay out of the pool of light, stay in the dark. "Don't ignore me!" The guard continued to do just that, but opened the shutters on a barred window. The sun shone through, the warm glow of the setting sun. He assumed they only opened it in the evening, a taunt, they'd never see the warmth of the setting sun ever again, then they'd see it enveloped by night. The message was obvious; there is no hope.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**She watched the Doctor silently, watching him having a go at the guard, watching the hopelessness in his eyes as the guard left again. She saw his eyes dilating as they changed to the moonlight. The moon was not full, but it was close to it, and she wondered how long they'd be in here.**

**She saw the Doctor sink away from the pool of moonlight in his cage, into the corner, staring unblinkingly at her. It was most undoctorish, and she guessed it was a mix of things; the wolf in his mind affecting him as full moon approached, fear and worry. his pupils were wide, wider than usual, but at least his eyes were no longer totally black.**

**The guard re-entered, and shoved a hunk of bread and a metal cup of water through the bars to everyone. Rose took hers but didn't touch it; she was watching The Doctor intently. She couldn't see him because the guard threw a shadow over him but she could have sworn he barred his teeth. She saw for definite, however, that when the guard placed his hand inside the cage to place the items down The Doctor lunged forward. "Let me go" He hissed at the startled guard, which had backed off. "For your own good"**

**The guard seemed to think it was just a prisoner's threat. He laughed and strode off to deliver the food to the other prisoners. Rose stared at The Doctor, genuinely scared, and he caught her gaze. He held it, unblinking, for about five seconds, and then looked away. His pupil was greatly enlarged, pushing almost all the brown away. Rose suppressed a shudder but, despite herself, began to sob. The Doctor turned and looked at her, his voice soft and, thankfully, unaffected. "Rose, are you okay?"**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The sounds of her sobs cut into his hearing. The Doctor turned and looked at Rose, confused. "Rose, are you okay?" She shook her head and looked away. He glanced out the window and sighed, looking away. He could feel a sort of itching inside his skin, the endless need to be up and moving throughout the night. He felt inside he knew why Rose was sobbing; he had almost FELT his pupils change size with the light and again he stared out his window, noting the pinkish glow on the horizon.**

**Then, with a slam, the window was shut, blocking out the light again. He blinked rapidly and everything came into sharp focus again. The Doctor moved more central into his cage now. The guard looked at him in faint confusion. "'av you got that moonlight disease thing?" He asked, and The Doctor shook his head. The guard moved off.**

"**Moonlight disease?" questioned Rose. The Doctor looked at her, and she noted he was sat in a half-crouch. "Hmm. Yes. I've heard of that round here. Some people can't stand moonlight, like some people are allergic to light. Like… like… what's the word for people allergic to sunlight?" He trailed off, thinking. Rose lay curled on the cold stone floor, knowing sleep wouldn't come easy tonight.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"**Photosensivity!" The Doctor woke her. She saw his grinning face across from her, and pulled back a shudder; the blackness almost filled his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked groggily. "About 9 hours" He told her. "Humans! Always need to sleep so much" He grinned at her. "Still love ya, though." She smiled back and tried to stretch, but her hands encountered cold metal.**

"**There's only a little while until night time" He told her, and she heard the trace of fear in his voice. "It's winter. We'll know though. I don't think it is the full moon, but I can't tell unless I'm outside. And I'm not" He glanced at the shutters again, and sighed softly.**

**The next few hours passed in silence. Then, Rose saw him straighten, sitting up and looking towards where she guessed the doors were. "They're coming. Coming to open the shutter." Then he looked towards the shutter. "They're later than usual. I-" his words were cut off with a gasp and she saw one hand grasp the bar tightly. "The wolf's… it's…" He took a deep breath. "Trying to get out. The full moon is up, but it needs the light of it to change me…" his breathing was deep and even, as the creatures came down.**

"**Don't open the shutters!" The Doctor begged them, and they looked at him in confusion. "Don't do it! Don't! It's for your own good…" That was a bad move. Laughing, thinking him a crazy, they opened the shutters, letting the light of the full moon flood the dungeon. The Doctor pushed himself into the corner, desperate, but the moon could still reach him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, gasping for air, and yelled in pain. He was shaking like crazy, as, with two cracks and an agonized yelp, The Doctor's jaw changed. The guards were staring in confusion. **

**Then, with a loud snarl, the Doctor continued to change, the fact he wasn't in the light of the moon since it rose speeding the transformation. Claws, fur, and finally his size. He grew larger, snarling furious, fighting, and desperately trying to get out through the bars. He pushed his muzzle through, roaring at the guards.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Rose stared, horrified, at the Doctor's transformation and his anger. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed at the guard, "I CAN HELP HIM!" One of the guards turned and fumbled with his keys, trying to find the key for her cage. The Doctor smashed out of his cage, roaring, metal flying everywhere. Another of the guards was desperately trying to keep The Doctor back as he lunged, slamming the guard to the floor. Rose shuddered inwardly at the wet crunch as The Doctor snapped the man's neck. Then, she was free.**

"**DOCTOR!" She yelled, throwing the door open and running towards him. The wolf turned and snarled, angrily, all trace of The Doctor gone once more. She didn't run or anything, just stood there. She thought he had regained control but then she was on her back on the floor, the weight of the huge wolf atop her. Its nose was were millimetres from her face, and she could smell the cinnamon smell of The Doctor mixed in with the musty scent of wolf.**

"**Doctor" She breathed, and the wolf's eyes widened. He was off her in a second, and then away. He couldn't harm her, the wolf couldn't drive him that far. But guards were swarming into the dungeon. The Doctor growled as he was cornered, allowing wolf instinct to take over and protect him as Rose was shoved aside, weapons pointing in his direction. One of the guards grabbed her and pulled her away, out of the building, but she fought for all she was worth.**

**Outside, Rose stopped fighting, stood in the glare of the full moon with a few other prisoners and a couple of guards. She could hear snarls from inside, and then there was the noise of gunfire, a yelp, an alien swear word, and another yelp, a louder one. Then there was a crack, like bones breaking. There was more gunfire and then out of a window leapt The Doctor! Rose let out a break of relief and then gasped again.**

**The Doctor was running on three paws, the fourth, his front left, held up against his chest, blood dripping from a gun wound clearly visible. And down his chest and into his belly was what looked like a knife wound. His muzzle was bloodstained and, nearing them, he staggered and collapsed. Rose and the guards ran to him, Rose arriving first and leaning over him. He blinked slowly, and she stroked the back of his head. "Doctor?" She asked, softly.**

_**Rose?**_

**_Doctor, you're okay!  
I'm not. I… I killed some of them. I had to. _He coughed violently, a small amount of blood splashing from his mouth and onto the paved floor. _I can't… I can't keep awake, Rose. I can't…_**

_**It's okay Doctor. I won't let them get you. I won't.**_

_**Rose-**_

**He fell silent, eyes slipping shut as he slid unconscious. The guards made to take him but Rose wouldn't move. Soon, though, she relented as they finally promised not to hurt him. They re-entered the prison, letting Rose watch guard over them (not that they had any choice in the matter) as they cleaned the leg wound and chest wound. At Rose's orders they fetched their clothes and Rose put hers on, handing back the prison suit she'd had to wear.**

**Sat next to his injured wolfs body on a metal table, she stroked the fur on his neck over and over again. _Please wake up, Doctor…_**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At her request, they had covered him with a blanket, leaving only his head exposed, and then left. They had to go and account their losses and weren't in a mood for a Tyler slap, as one of them had discovered when trying to oppose Rose. His face still smarted. **

**Rose slowly fell asleep, head on the table next to the Doctor's. When the first rays of sunlight floated through the window, she remained asleep as the Doctor returned back to his normal form, gasping and sitting bolt upright. He almost cried out from the pain, his wounds still there. He slid off the table, making sure he was covered by the blanket, and saw Rose's sleeping figure. He swallowed hard, the night's events whizzing around his head. Finding his clothes on a chair nearby, he left the room, finding a little bathroom. Leaving it, he was dressed, but he kept his top open so as not to stain it with his blood and one sleeve rolled up for his arm.**

"Rose?" She murmured something in her sleep, and he repeated himself, louder. Her eyes snapped open and she inhaled sharply, smelling the cinnamony smell of The Doctor. "Doctor?" She looked up at him, sitting up and then standing. his wounds looked worse than ever in this form, without fur to partially cover it, it shone out, an angry red slash. She looked at him, upset, and so wanted to hug him, but knew she couldn't for two reasons. If any of her blood got into hers, she'd become a werewolf. And it would hurt him further. She couldn't do that.

"**Did you miss me?" He joked, smiling, and she smiled back, before breaking down into tears.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\//\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\**

**The Doctor began to do his buttons up, thanking some of the guards. They led him out, apologising over and over again. At first, they had wanted to re imprison him but, after they realised that could happen again and that they brought it upon themselves they let him free. They had helped Rose bandage him, so now his chest was covered in stiff bandaging. He'd broken a rib as well as having that cut almost an inch deep. his arm was also bandaged after the bullet was removed.**

**They headed away towards the TARDIS, Rose leaning against him, careful not to disturb the bandaging too much. She inhaled his cinnamon smell, recognising the faint musky smell of the wolf through it. "Well then" he said, as they boarded the TARDIS. "Off to our next adventure?"**


End file.
